Skaarthians
The Skaarthians are a proud race of large reptilian humanoids who originated from the world of S'Cain'ton. BiologyCategory:Races The Skaarthians are a race of carnivorous bipedal humanoids with an average lifespan of 300 Human years. Quick Notes The diamond shaped pupils of a Skaarthian allow greater picture clarity and sharpness overall. In the desert day or dark jungle nights, a Skaarthian will always have exceptional sight. Have four eyes organized into two sets (top and bottom) the sets are capable of working independently of each other allowing the Skaarthian to observe two different prey simultaneously. Occipital lobe is far larger than a humans, capable of processing images faster allowing faster reaction times as well as general seei-ness. Because of the lower amounts of vegetation on S'Cain'ton the world has less oxygen than an Earth-like world. Skaarthians have developed an organ that effectively stores oxygen for later use. It can either be used quickly to power the body for a short time in an accelerated state (similar to adrenaline) or be used up slowly to prevent exhaustion over a prolonged strenuous activity such as sprinting. While Skaarthians do not actually have a sense of smell they do have a nose like body part. Tucked under the faces primary head plate is a series of openings covered in a thin membrane to assist in respiration. The membrane is similar to what covers the ears, it prevents sand and dust from entering the body.It also allows a Skaarthian to breath without requiring its mouth to be open. Skaarthians are carnivorous, they absorb little to no nutrients from plant matter and a number of materials can cause ?choking? allergic reactions? if consumed. Skaarthians skin is leathery and covered in scales and scutes made of keratin as well as a small number of chitinous plates. A Skaarthians teeth are constantly growing, the mandible closes in such a way that allows the teeth to sharpen themselves. OR A Skaarthian goes through three distinct sets of teeth throughout its lifetime, First, baby teeth, typically gone by age 6. Second set last till about 130 or 160 years with the final set replacing them until death. History The First Age Pre-recorded History The Second Age Some 12,000 years ago a group of early proto-Skaarthians carved some of the earliest images into a cave wall deep within the Bazad Wastes, then a tropical paradise, now a dusty badlands. The images are simple, three humanoid figures scratched into the wall surround a fourth broken figure that appears to be dying between them. This carving represents the earliest recorded beating or killing in history and the earliest form of written/drawn communication. Historians classify the dating of this carving as Year 1 of the Second Age. Effectively Year 1 of the Skaarthian Calender. The Second Age saw the rise and fall of the earliest organized societies and civilizations on the planet. It saw the development of herding and farming, the evolution of early metallurgy, and the earliest form of the S'Runi'telvo. The Third Age This age began when Tavok Legatus slew his master and instigated the Slaves Rebellion which took the now mythical 'Red City' and transformed it into the first seat of power for the strongest empire in existence. Tavok Legatus is responsible for taking the first steps in building the Red Empire, now known simply as S'Empirio. The Fourth Age The shortest age of Skaarthian history. The Fourth Age began the day a Skaarthian first set claw down upon an extraterrestrial body in this case it was S'Cain'ton's closest moon, Vak'Mania. ''The Fourth Age saw the development of the earliest space faring technology like the sleeper ships that sent the first Skaarthian expeditions out of the S'Cain'ton system. As well as the earliest colonies being developed and eventually prospering in the home system. The Fourth Age ended abruptly, with the shocking realization that Skaarthians are not the only intelligent creatures inhabiting the galaxy. '''The Fifth Age' The modern age began with the bloody first contact war. The First Contact War was the first war that pitied Skaarthians against another intelligent species. the First Contact War molded the Skaarthians into the untrusting people that they are today. Culture Economy The Empire's primary economy is designed as a tribute system in which every system's Khal ''pays a tribute to the greater empire in the form of raw materials, manufactured goods, foodstuffs, ''Legionnaires, war machines and naval vessels. These materials are then distributed across the empire to systems that require assistance or imported goods. No formal imperial currency exists to serve the whole empire however many dozens of currencies exist for planetary and system mercantile. Wealth is a fickle thing in Skaarthian society. In general all citizens are on equal ground in terms of wealth, so long as they carry out their duties and occupations all needs are provided for. Few Skaarthians find satisfaction in material wealth, those that do generally find themselves working within one of several Merchant Ordos. It is the Merchant Ordos duty to transport a system's tribute to wherever it may be needed in the Empire. Faith Diplomatic Relations Government The Skaarthian empire is constructed in a fairly decentralized manner. At its head is the Pov'Khal ''or Emperor, a single individual who wields unlimited political power and authority. The ''Pov'Khal has absolute say in any situation be it military, diplomatic, or commercial. Despite his authority the Pov'Khal cannot be everywhere or make every decision, beneath him is a growing group of lesser Khals or Chiefs who are organized into the Outer Consul. The Khals are essentially System Governors or Planetary Governors for exceptionally large or prosperous worlds. Khals are immediately subservient to the Emperor but are aloud near unlimited power in their system or on their planet. However, they have far less authority in other systems, merely treated as diplomats or advisers rather than powerful governors. It is the Khals duty to provide for his system, meaning to effectively govern and protect its people. Khals who govern worlds or systems with an overabundance of people are required to provide colonists to set up and develop recently conquered worlds. The Outer Consul members are elected into power by either the Emperor or one of his closest advisers in the Inner Consul. Military Military service is a required step in the life of all Skaarthians that live within the confines of the Empire. Adolescents attend three years of pre-service schooling to learn military history and to be assessed and placed into the Legion, Navali, or Paevmok'Lageev. Once an adolescent has been placed into a service branch he or she will spend the next thirty years of life in that branch. That first Tour-of-Duty is mandatory for all Skaarthians. After their first tour ends they may choose to retire from military life or re-enlist for additional Tours-of-Duty that last only twenty years. No Skaarthian is aloud to serve more than eight full tours, up to the age of 190. However, any officer that serves eight full tours is automatically granted a highly prestigious position in the government as a member of the Emperor's War Consul. There they will serve the rest of their days as one of the Emperor's chief advisers on all military matters. Legion Navali Paevmok'Lageev The term Special Forces applies to a number of military Ordos across the board of warfare. Paevmok'Lageev generally means an unconventional unit doing an unconventional task. This varies wildly depending on what special forces unit being referred too. To classify all of the special forces employed by Imperial chain-of-command would be extremely difficult if not in a seat of absolute military power because several Ordos officially do not exist. The Imperial chain-of-command regularly employees five special forces Ordos. Noct'Hazeen Officially they do not exist. Unofficially the Noct'Hazeen are an Ordo of black operations commandos. They are essentially the most deadly soldiers in the galaxy. Bezmun'Gergaz In ancient times they were drug addicted beserkers tasked with slaughtering anything and everything in their paths. Not much has changed to this day except they are equipped better and drugs have been replaced with cybernetic implants and gene conditioning. Frumentarii The Empire's Ordo of spies, assassins, and saboteurs. Colossii The largest and most powerful land war machines on the battlefield. They carry weapons capable of leveling cities and slaying thousands. Crasit'Magi The Ordo ov Crasit'Magi are the combined sum of the entire empire's sanctioned biotic capable sorcerers. Notable Skaarthians Tavok Legatus- Other Information Translations Vak'Mania-'' Sky Eater ''S'Runi'telvo- ''Skaarthian Written Language ''Pov'Khal- ''Highest Chieftain (Emperor) '' Khal- ''Chieftain- (Lord, Governor) '' Paevmok'Lageev- ''Special Forces ''Noct'Hazeen- Black Scale ''Bezmun'Gergaz- ''Angry Power (Beserker) ''Crasit'Magi- ''Star Mage